


The sound of the waves

by KingFake



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Condom Removal, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, Hawaii, Impregnation, Kissing, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Press, Pregnancy, Romance, Tried to avoid spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: Akira Kurusu, leader of the Phantom Thieves, is enjoying the school trip to Hawaii.But his third day was special. After all, he was in a date.As the sun sets down, their date became more peculiar as his date said: “Akira, I want to tell you something…”, , “But not here, I want to talk to you in private, let’s go to my hotel room”
Relationships: Kawakami Sadayo/Kurusu Akira, Kawakami Sadayo/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	The sound of the waves

\---09/10 Daytime---

The sun shined in the sky; the crowd gathered close to the ocean was lively, the people chatting in their groups of friends. But, despite all the people gathered, Akira enjoyed the view of the sea.

It had been three days since he arrived at Hawaii. He enjoyed the different air the place had, the humid smell that only the beach had, and the buzzing from the people. He enjoyed the time he had passed here on with his friends.

But today was different. Today Joker was in a date with someone special. Even the sea palled in comparison to the beauty of his companion.

The stripped bikini, with her T-shirt covering her top, only increased the charm she already had. His teacher Sadayo Kawakami. Through a series of events the two of them had ended in a forbidden relationship. They normally couldn’t show their affection publicly as if anyone saw them together, they could get in serious problems. But here in Hawaii and with Kurusu´s lionheartedness, they went on a date.

Despite Kawakami´s nervousness at the beginning she had warmed up and was enjoying her time. They enjoyed their time at the beach, even tasting the local delicacy.

But as the sun went down from the sky turning the blue into an orange. The pair began to slow down. Enjoying the company of each other.

As Akira stood looking at the beach Kawakami tapped him on the shoulder, “Akira, I want to tell you something…”, Kawakami said while Akira turned around, “But not here, I want to talk to you in private, lets go to my hotel room”.

The pair went separated, first Kawakami then Akira.

\---09/10 Daytime---

Before touching the nob, Akira looked at the hallway trying to see anyone from Shujin. After all, someone could get suspicions of seeing a student entering his teacher´s room.

With no one on the hallway, Akira entered the room.

As he closed the door behind him, Kawakami hugged Akira from the back. “I’m sorry that you have to go through this for our relationship…”, said Kawakami tightening the hug while resting her head on Akira´s back. “When I got to the room, I realized… All the problems I have given you”

“I’m not the only one on the line if this blows up, you will get in trouble once again. And all for me…”, Kawakami said as she let Akira turn around.

Kawakami reached to the furniture behind her, grabbing something.

“Take this”, she said putting something in Akira´s hand.

Akira looked at it, it was a metal ring, on its inside their initials were engraved.

Kawakami was blushing as she showed her hand the ring in her palm, “I got a matching pair for us…” Kawakami said, looking at Akira in the eyes, “I want us to make a promise on this rings…”

The rings had a faint gleam, that reminded him of Kawakami

“It’s a promise to always be there for each other, no mater if you or I can’t meet the other at the moment. Because we will always be together.”, Kawakami said as she began to smile, “Look at what you have done to me, making me say such a corny thing…”

Akira returned the smile, but as Kawakami began to put her ring on her finger, he stopped her.

“Why…”, Kawakami tried to ask, but Akira took her hand and put the ring on her finger.

The blush in Kawakami´s face only reddened, “Its not fair, how can you get al debonair and charming with me…” she said as she put the ring on his hand, “Lets seal the promise…”

Their head closed to each other, and they kissed.

They weren’t at a church, they didn’t have guest, they weren’t even wearing fancy clothing. Yet, they were as happy as if it was a wedding. Their wedding.

They stopped their kiss, Kawakami still blushing saw something that she engraved in her memory, Akira the debonair was also blushing.

“We should stop now… Before we do anything crazy”, Kawakami said shifting her gaze away from Akira.

Kawakami leaned against the wall trying to distance herself, but Akira stood in front of her, extending his arm to her left.

“What would we do?”, asked Akira as he delicately moved Kawakami´s head to look at him with his left hand.

“We are two adults in a room Akira, I don’t need to say...”, Kawakami tried to respond, but Akira interrupted her with a kiss.

This kiss lasted longer than their first one. Akira broke it up, but Kawakami was the one left breathless.

The silence from Akira was enough for Kawakami to know that she had to say it, “ We would begging to…”, she tried to answer once again, but was cut off by Akira that was now kissing her on the neck.

Kawakami moaned softly as he continued to kiss her neck.

“Akira…”, Kawakami said between moans Akira stopped.

“Do you want me to stop?”, Akira whispered to her ear.

“No…, but shouldn’t we do it over the bed”, Kawakami said.

Akira removed his arm from the wall, allowing Kawakami to go to the bed. She sat on the border and began to remove her T-shirt, showing her bikini top. Akira sat next to her, as he began to kiss her neck once again, he untied the knot on Kawakami´s top making it drop next to the bed.

He stopped kissing her neck and began to focus on the now exposed breast. While he fondled one with left hand, he licked the nipple in the other one. Kawakami moaning grew louder as the time passed by.

Akira stopped, leaving Kawakami gasping for air. He stood up, and began to pull down his shorts, reviling his manhood to Kawakami. Before siting down once again.

Kawakami gulped, seeing the erect manhood of her student exposed, she got up from the bed, kneeling in front of him. She began to kiss the monolith on the tip. The kiss turned into licking, and then, it became a blowjob.

As she began to move her head up and down, she began to use her tongue to stimuli Akira´s manhood. Akira began to quietly moan from the pleasure, but Kawakami stopped. As she removes Akira from her mouth.

She rose a little, showing her breasts to Akira. She clamped Akira´s manhood between her breasts and began to move them rhythmically whit her hands.

Kawakami changed the rhythm as she went along, increasing it, slowing it down. As she moved her breasts down, she kissed the tip of Akira´s monolith.

Akira began to feel a build up sensation in his manhood, but he chose to not tell Kawakami.

When the sensation became too much, he came. His seed ended in Kawakami´s face.

“You could have said you were about to come”, Kawakami complained as she touched the cum on her face.

As she returned her gaze to Akira´s manhood, she saw it once again fully erected. “Wow, for someone your age you have a lot of vigor”, she said cheekily as she began to stand.

With a cocky smile on her face, she began to slowly pull down her bikini bottom, trying to tease Akira. The only thing covering her womanhood was the top of the cloth, that she sustained with the tip of her finger.

“And, down it goes”, said Kawakami as she let the cloth slip from her finger.

And there she was, completely naked.

Before Akira could see her well, Kawakami got on the bed, laying in the middle of it, she spreader her legs clearly showing what she wanted to do.

Akira climed the bed, and he was over Kawakami, his manhood straight as an arrow pointing at her.

As he began to lower himself, his monolith almost touching Kawakami, she protested with a serious look on her face, “Sorry Akira, you have to put a condom”

“There is one on the nightstand, it was a joke from the other teacher, but it came useful.”, she said as Akira grabbed it.

He ripped the package open and began to put the cap on. “Now we can do it”, exclaimed Kawakami.

Once again, Akira lowered himself, the covered tip of his manhood teasing Kawakami`s entrance.

Kawakami grew desperate of the teasing but as she was going to protest, Akira fully entered in one stroke hitting Kawakami`s cervix.

Akira continued with the force of his trusting, each thrust like a ram trying to knock down a wall.

Whit each hit, Kawakami only moaned lauder and lauder, loosing herself in the pleasure. But as she was about to lose her mind in the pleasure, Akira stopped, and removed himself from Kawakami.

“Why did you stop?!”, asked Kawakami. Akira grabbed her arms, and began to turn her around, putting her in the doggy style position.

Kawakami sighted, “Wanting to go even harder…”, she said as she lowered her arms to the bed.

Akira was about to penetrate her, but a thought crossed his mind.

He pulled of the condom and left it close to him. Whit a cocky smile, he penetrated Kawakami once again, this time, nothing separated the two of them.

The sensation was different now that the condom was gone, Kawakami noticed the different sensation, but as she was about to ask, Akira began to ram her once again.

Each thrust made Kawakami´s mind go blank. She began to bite the pillow in front of her, to simply not scream.

Akira began to fell that build up sensation once again. He was close to cum.

Devilishly, he grabbed the condom that was right besides him, and left it dangling in front of Kawakami.

As she saw it, her mind screamed. “He removed it”. She tried to make strength and raise up, but Akira began to lean more on Kawakami, making her unable to move.

Whit his chest on her back, “Where do you want me to cum”, he whispered to her ear slowing down the thrust but hitting as hard inside.

Kawakami´s mind raced, “I can’t let him…”, she exclaimed to herself, “But it feels so good…”, she excused herself.

“I should let him, I could get pregnant…”, Kawakami thought, “And what if he does?”, Kawakami answered herself.

“Cum inside me…” Kawakami mumbled.

“Say it louder”, Akira demanded.

“I want you to cum deep inside me” Kawakami shouted, “I don’t care anymore, mark me deep inside, get me pregnant, do whatever you want, just don’t stop!”

Akira began to thrust faster. Both lost in their lust, without thinking in anything aside the pleasure they gave each other.

Whit one last thrust, Akira rammed Kawakami´s cervix, cuming right at the entrance of her womb. Filling her insides.

They dropped to the bed, exhausted from the passionate session they had.

\---09/10 Evening---

Kawakami opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sleeping face of Akira. At first, she wanted to let him sleep, but as she felt the cum gushing out of her body, she remembered what Akira had done.

She grabbed him on the shoulders and shook him awake. The confused look on Akira face only worsened as Kawakami kicked him of the bed.

As he got up from the ground, Kawakami grabbed the bed sheet and cover herself.

“You idiot, why did you do it!?”, shouted Kawakami throwing a pillow at Akira, he did not dodge it.

“I could get pregnant you idiot, what were you thinking!?”, she screamed as she hit the bed, “And the worst part is that **I** allowed it”, she shouted.

Kawakami continued to hit the bed, slowly calming down.

She sighed, raising her gaze at Akira, “I guess that we did some things without thinking…”, she smiled pettily to herself.

Akira sat on the bed close to Kawakami and hugged her.

“Why do you have to get the upper hand every time…”, she said leaning on Akira.

“If anything happens, I expect you to take responsibility…”, Kawakami said as she tightly hugged Akira.

Akira didn’t say anything the comforting hug has his answer. They sat there enjoying the sound of the waves.

Kawakami broke it, “You should go back to your room, people could get suspicious…” Kawakami said, looking down.

Akira rose from the bed and began to dress up.

After he finished, he gave a little kiss on Kawakami´s head before he went to door and exited.

Kawakami sat on her bed, now alone.

She laid down, looking up at the ceiling, thinking on the day that was about to end.

As she looked back on the day, she smiled, she really had fun whit him. But as she began to think about Akira, her face began to redden.

Kawakami sighed as she now realized she was madly in love whit him, “I just don’t want him to go away from me…”, she murmured to herself. She began to feel a sensation form her waist; a calming warmness that made her feel comfortable.

She rolled to her side looking at the balcony, the sky had gone black, but stars hadn’t appeared on the sky.

The sound of the waves was like a lullaby to the tired Kawakami, she closed her eyes slowly falling asleep, “Maybe getting pregnant would be so bad…”, she mumbled to herself. Akira´s sperm was swimming in her insides, looking for that thing that made Kawakami feel warm.

“Having a nice big family would be a dream come true…”, Kawakami thought before she fell asleep. Akira´s seed found it, and began to swim to it, the fasted one poked it and penetrated the warmness.

\---12/24 Evening---

In the attic of Le Blanc, two persons sat next to each other on the couch. “Merry Christmas”, said Kawakami, smiling at Akira.

“I want to give you something”, she said as she grabbed something from her pocket and gave it to Akira.

It was a pen case, witch Akira carefully put on the desk besides the couch.

“Here´s your present. Thanks for everything.”, Kawakami said as she smiled.

“I´ll cherish it”, answered Akira.

“You´re welcome” said Kawakami.

Her face reddened a little, “Actually, I have another present for you…”, Kawakami said as she looked at Akira.

She began to lift her shirt, showing her belly.

The shirt had concealed the belly that Kawakami had developed, while it hadn’t grown that much, she was clearly pregnant.

“You hit bulls’ eye”, Kawakami said, her face now completely red.

Akira was speechless, they had created a little life together.

“You don’t have to worry, I won’t tell anyone you are the father, and my job has maternity leave”, Kawakami said as she grabbed Akira´s hand.

“So, we will be fine…”, Kawakami said looking at Akira´s eyes, “But… When everything is done, please, come back to us…”

Akira smiled at Kawakami, he hugged her as to say that she doesn’t have to worry about anything else.

Kawakami kissed Akira on the cheek, little tears escaped from her eyes.

As she calmed down a devilish idea crossed her head, “How about when I this one is born, you give me another one”, she whispered to his ear.

Akira gulped.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are again.  
> This time I tried to go to a more Maledom approach to the story, please comment if you liked this sort of story, or what can I improve about them.  
> Curiously, Kawakami isn’t my favorite girl from persona 5, its actually Futaba but I will write a story about her some other time. 
> 
> Criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
